Happy Birthday
by Monolaymoo
Summary: A lot of people suggested so...why not? I'm going do a lot reading, watching and brain racking for this one though. I don't know why I 'm writing something like this considering I prefer to eat and nothing more on my birthday.


CR-S01 was nervous. If it hadn't been for the fact that was an adult he would have done something like bang his on the car window constantly saying "Why, why, why, why, why…." The reason you ask? Well it all started some time ago…

Actually it isn't much. The day started the same as it did after he was released some months back though today it seemed more peaceful. It was complex story by sheer luck. It was lucky his sister left video camera behind though he had feeling she just forgot it in their hurry to leave. It was now June and as soon as he stepped in Resurgem everyone kept giving him gifts. At first he thought it a holiday he forgot(again) until he saw one read 'H B-Day : )' He didn't know what it was but he guessed it meant birthday and sure enough he was right. He stuffed the boxes into his locker and wondered how to take to them home. He settled for bring them back one by one. Soon the steady day of work with only reports and checking on recovering patients began.

"Yo, Happy birthday kid!" Gabriel greeted. CR-S01 glanced back a bit and the diagnostician. It was common courtesy to say thank you to the person but CR-S01 was never really good at things like socializing so he had he even said say thanks it would have sounded like a grunt at best. But Gabriel was a long time friend so he managed to understand CR-S01's mumbles.

"What is this?" CR-S01 asked.

"What does it look like?" Gabriel answered with his usual grin. "It's a bag. Figured you might need something to bring home the gifts you got today." CR-S01 looked at Gabriel in surprise.

"How-"

"Just a gut feeling kid." Gabriel chuckled before waving a goodbye. CR-S01 still looked at the bag wondering how exactly Dr. Cunningham knew he would need it. Still the day went on no different than the others. He ran into Tomoe and Hank who also gave birthday gifts. Two books, one novel called 'Terminal' and the other 'Outbreak'. He hadn't heard about them before so he looked forward to reading it during his next break. He also ran into Emma and Darnell who also gave him a book called 'How To Start A Conversation And Make Friends'

"….."

He wondered why they would give him such a book…He had the whole day to wonder that and after a while of reading it, after reading the other two novels of course(speed reader) he remembered nearly everyone he considered as an acquaintance has given him a gift except for Maria. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her the entire day. Was she off-duty?

* * *

><p>Maria groaned as she strode down the hospital. Today was surprisingly peaceful or more than usual. Not a single call for her so that either meant that nothing has been happening (which she highly doubted) or nothing on a major scale has happened…yet.<p>

"Hey Maria." Tomoe greeted. "You seem down, is everything alright?"

"I'm just bored." Maria grumbled. "Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Tomoe chuckled a dry laugh. Ranting on that nothing has happened? That was either a good or a bad thing. "What about you Tomoe anything interesting happen to you?"

"Nothing actually." Tomoe said. "It has been strangely calm today. But maybe it's just me thinking since it's the doctor's birthday…" Tomoe stopped and looked back at Maria who stopped. "Maria…?"

"Crap, it's the moron's birthday today?"

"You didn't get him a present?" Tomoe asked.

"No!" Maria said. "I so got him a present!"

"What is it?" Tomoe asked. Maria grinned.

"It's not a what."

CR-S01had a bad feel something was about to happen…..Nah, it's probably just hi-

"Hey!" CR-S01 jumped and nearly fell off his chair. Maybe he should try listening to that 'gut feeling' as Dr. Cunningham called it, more often.

"Anyway I heard it was your birthday today." Maria said. CR-S01 picked himself answering a simple 'yes.'

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Maria shouted. CR-S01 was about to answer 'I didn't think it something important.' but Maria butted in saying- "You probably thought it wasn't important didn't you?"

CR-S01 was going to answer yes but Maria interrupted him again. He began wondering why he even tried answering considering Maria wasn't going to bother hearing it anyway. "Anyway you better not have any plans tomorrow because we're taking a road trip then."

"Excuse me?" CR-S01 said confused.

"That's your birthday gift." Maria said. "I'm going to take you somewhere!"

"Where exactly?" CR-S01 asked suspiciously.

"That's the surprise!" Maria said. "Just be here tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>{The next day...}<p>

He couldn't believe this…After Maria said her birthday gift, ignoring that he's a doctor and rarely take vacations, he talked to chief about it…She gave him the day off (to his dismay) Why? According to her, he needed to go outside more often. Frankly, as odd as this sounds, CR-S01 was frightened. This from an ex-convict (though he is innocent) who survived a mass outbreak.

Meanwhile Maria walked in circles angrily grumbling to herself. "Hey, have you seen the moron?" Maria asked Tomoe. She shrugged. "No, I don't think so." CR-S01 was already there though the two didn't know it. Had he known maybe he would have returned back home where it was quiet and peaceful. But poor CR-S01 didn't so the minute he walked in was the minute Maria saw him, the minute he wanted run and in the next minute he found himself being dragged while wondering to himself why he didn't just stay home while Tomoe sighed from behind followed the two.

"You're late!" Maria said.

"Sorry…" CR-S01 said but how could he know the time? He had no watch and he couldn't buy a clock…

"So what's my so-called gift?" CR-S01 asked. Maria answered angrily that they need to borrow Tomoe plane for that. CR-S01 just prayed to himself he misheard it from all the noise and whispering he could hear from his point of view on the ground.

"What do you need my plane for?" Nope, it was spot on.

"Because-" Maria said before whispering into Tomoe ears. Once she was done Tomoe jumped and slapped both her hands together, nodding. CR-S01 was 'this' close to fainting. If it hadn't been for Tomoe coming, making the trip a little safer, he actually would have.

"I'll lend it to you guys but be sure to bring it back without a scratch."

"You aren't coming?" Maria asked.

"I can't. I've got work." Tomoe replied.

"Looks it'll be just you and me moron." Maria as she looked down to CR-S01, who had just fainted….

* * *

><p>CR-S01 groaned as got up, wondering what had just happened. Oh right, he had this vile nightmare that he was about to be dragged in to another one of Maria's…..<p>

"You're finally up Sleeping beauty!" Maria screamed. Nope, it was real…..Aaarghhh!

"You okay, moron?" Maria asked.

"Yes, just a little weak." CR-S01 lied. He's screaming deep down inside. He was really was uneasy though, mostly contributed from the fact that **THEY WERE IN A PLANE!**

"This is you're first time right?" Maria said arrogantly. "You never did fly before."

"I guess." CR-S01 said, assuming if he never did fly before the Cumberland College incident… "Wait, if you're here then who's flying this plane?"

The words "I am." Suddenly went through the speakers. He just about to ask who it was but the rest of introduction went on. "My name is Hanzo. I am Ms. Tomoe's butler and for today your pilot."

Butler? CR-S01 did remember seeing several times before but he was so fast and agile that he never could recall having a single conversation with him…

"Like another certain person we all know." Maria said. CR-S01 didn't react though. It was true but he is getting better now. Why just the other day he managed to start and hold out a conversation with a patient for five straight minutes!(No comment, from any of you! -CR-S01)

"Are we there yet?" Maria groaned. CR-S01 sat quietly listening to the headphones on the plane as he read his new book'' He really liked the two others so he started looking for other books the author wrote.

"We'll be arriving at Mexico soon."

CR-S01 shot up from his seat. Mexico, don't tell me that…..CR-S01 looked at Maria and she gave him a look. He was right. Why, oh why….

"You look like you're lamenting." Maria pointed out.

"No, no I am not." CR-S01 lied with a poker face which Maria easily saw through.

"Liar!" Maria said. That's it, he's not going to go to those therapy sessions anymore! Getting back on topic, she was right. If his guess on where they are is right (which always is), saying he was nervous was an understatement. His whole body felt like lead now, his heart was racing, his head was filled with various thoughts and images… actually being nervous was the right adjective. He was shaking so much that it seemed that everything around was shaking. Still, what was going to happen? 'We' re here.' He was about to step into that 'place' for the first time. 'hey, hellooo…' Where he and Rosalia went after that incident…where she was…"HEY MORON!" CR-S01 shouted a simple 'AAAHH!' Simple but the loudest he has yelled. "C'mon moron, before it gets dark!" Maria declared. CR-S01 whined quietly.

So there you have it, that's what led up to this -

"Why, why, why…." CR-S01 mentally screamed. He knew deep down though that he should 'man up' and face this. Besides what there to be awkward about? It's just a house. A house where his sister was murdered but in the end it's still just a house right?

"Here we are." the taxi driver said. That seemed as if a cue for Maria. She grabbed his shoulder and dragged him off. "Wait, who's paying?"

"Moron, you have any money on you?" Maria asked.

"I thought this was a gift." CR-S01 said. "Shouldn't you be you paying?"

"No." Maria answered.

"Actually…" CR-S01 and the driver both said together but Maria cut them both off with glare. It always works. CR-S01 soon found himself paying a fee of $42.50.… This counts for Maria's gift by the way.(Who makes you pay for your own birthday anyway?)

"You okay?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Of course." CR-S01 lied again. Maria just glared at him. "I think you're wasting your money on those sessions." I already know that was what he thought to himself.

"How'd you guess anyway?" CR-S01 asked.

"People don't walk and talk calmly while sweating bullets." Maria said. Nobody but me right now…

The rest of the way was tiring because we had to walk. Luckily it had started to get dark so it really began to cool down and just in time too because he had run out of ways to ignore Maria continuous whining. It was also rather quiet which the surprising but he won't disrupt it either. It was nice change from all the bustle and noise of the hospital…As time passed, it was safe to say they were close because they arrived at field of flowers though he couldn't see the house. He can understand why the professor chose this place. It was just so far from society. No one probably even knew there were people living here not that they do anymore…But wait, how did they get food to eat and clothes then?

"Hey I think I can see the house from here." Maria said. During their time walking all the way here, CR-S01 managed to calm himself down enough that he was now ready to get inside. Maria asked him if he was ready and he nodded. He approached the door. It may have been dark but he could still see the hole on the window.

*Kchik*…It was dark, pitch black, unsurprisingly. It's been abandoned and the last anyone's set foot in this place was last year. His first step in he heard small cracking sounds which he guessed might've from glass shards. Dr. Kimishima was the one who told him in the end though he managed to take it all calmly much to the surprise of everyone else. He suspected from Maria's strange attitude whenever he brought the subject up but he didn't really pry. But he did however presume the worst and mentally prepared himself for when the subject would be brought to light. Maybe in the end part of him might've even known he would never be reunited with sister or at least that's what Esha told him…saying how some people can know things without reason, intuition she called it. But he guessed based on Maria's action so it wasn't really intuition but more of a logical guess. He turned on a small flashlight he bought at a souvenir store and he saw computer and high-tech equipment many of which he didn't know. He could ask Maria but something told him she wouldn't know either. It was only one story but it was actually quite spacious on the inside. The living room and the kitchen were connected. When he walked there he could see that most of the cooking equipment seemed burned. Not so surprising by what he could remember…He really must've missed a lot but then again if he came he would've have probably been killed too so…Then he could see two doors at the corner of the kitchen. The one the right was Rosalia's room and the one left was Prof. Sartre's. How did I know? It was obvious with all the flower patterns there…How could he have missed that…? He opened the door to check the interior which was surprisingly simple. Only a bed, desk and a closet. Other than that the room was almost empty but it probably was after it had been cleaned out by Dr. Kimishima when they were investigating everything. Remembering what he could though he checked underneath the bed and sure enough there was loose floor board underneath. He took out a small light he bought he at a souvenir shop and looked inside to find a journal(or diary).

"Hey find anything?" Maria asked. Like always CR-S01 was surprised. He quickly put his head up but in hindsight he should have remembered he was under a bed. So the next minute Maria laughed at poor CR-S01 who clutching his throbbing head. "Hey, what's that in your hand?"

"A journal…" CR-S01 answered. "..oOw…."

"A journal?" and before CR-S01 knew it the journal was in Maria's hands. "This is in Rose's hand writing."

"You remember what it look likes?" CR-S01 asked.

"Nah, I just still have the letter from Rose." Maria answered even showing it off. "According to the last entry she gave something to your dad."

"What is it?" CR-S01 asked.

"It isn't mentioned." Maria answered. "It's important though. Rose's keeps writing about how excited she was."

"That's it?" CR-S01 asked.

"Well it has been in a hole for years." Maria pointed out. "She asked the professor to send it but I can't make out the name."

"Maybe we can find some clues in Prof. Sartre room?" CR-S01 suggested. "….Umm, Maria?"

"In here idiot!" Maria called. CR-S01 sighed and followed.

"Did you find anything?" CR-S01 asked.

"Nothing." Maria answered. "I've checked everywhere except this spot here." The spot Maria had been referring was a locked drawer

"Maybe the key is here somewhere…?" CR-S01 suggested.

"We've searched every inch of this place last time we were here and we never found a key that didn't go anywhere!" Maria pointed out. CR-S01 couldn't help but think that she was right. The key must've been hidden somewhere but the question was where?

"…"

"I think I've got a good guess on where it is." CR-S01 said.

"Where?" Maria asked.

* * *

><p>"All of it?" Maria screamed.<p>

"Yes." CR-S01 answered as they stared at the cabinet of thick (dictionary thick) math and medical books. "It's the only place I know Prof. Sartre would hide things when he was living with us. We would never go near this even when we knew what might have been in it."

"Obviously." Maria sighed. "I really don't want to dive into those books again."

"Let's just start." CR-S01 said. "It should be in there somewhere."

"That key better be." Maria grunted as she got the first book.

"Not the key." CR-S01 said. "The instructions to where the key is hidden might be."

"The instructions?" Maria blurted.

"It made things harder for us to find them," CR-S01 said. "because it meant we had to read everything to find it."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Maria said.

"Nope." CR-S01 answered as he handed her a light. "Better get started."

{Since this story has gone on for too long and I'm too lazy to write this part since it's just reading, sleeping, waking each other to keep on reading and some violent break downs due to sleep deprivation. So let's skip this part. So let's…., I'm guessing it'd be around 3 am when they finally found it. It was in book number 13 after around 20, 839 pages maybe?}

"F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!" Maria screamed. "So where's the key?"

"Taped under the mattress. It was wedge between the mattress and one of the boards the that hold it up so I guess that's why you never found it." CR-S01 said.

"I don't want to hear the details! Let's just go get it!" Maria screamed. CR-S01 sighed and went off. Unlike Maria he was used to pulling hours of all-nighters so he can go for a long time without sleep until sunrise. All those times of taking shifts have finally paid off. Though he did suffer from slight hallucinations sometimes…Anyway they checked underneath the mattress and sure enough there was a key taped under the mattress. They almost didn't see it through all the dust. He literally lost vision for a few minutes when Maria punched it.(Yet again due to sleep deprivation)

"You should really sleep." CR-S01 said. "Sleep deprivation can be really se-"

"Shut it…." Maria said. "I'll sleep…after we open the…..drawer….."

"Right…" CR-S01 said, a little sleepy himself. *KLICK*

"…..."

"A…box?" Maria said. A really small box.

"Wrapped." CR-S01 said as blew off the dust. "I can't read the addressee though it's safe to say it's for me."

"What makes you think that?" Maria asked.

"It starts with "To bro…" CR-S01 answered.

"Well open it!" Maria said. She even helped (or rather she let herself) tear apart the wrapping. Inside was a pocket watch. CR-S01 opened it and saw that it was still ticking and something written on the side.

*YAAAAAAWWWNNNN…"

"I'm guessing you should rest." CR-S01 said.

"Uuuugghhhh….yeAh…"Maria answered drearily before passing out and sleeping. Actually seeing her sleep made him a tad bit sleepy too…Guess anyone can only go so long without sleep. He should probably sleep now since it was so late.

"Yeah you should sleep big brother."

"Yeah…Wait a second. Who said that?" CR-S01 asked.

"Me."

"…." CR-S01 stared for a long time. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"H-Hey! Oh well, I guess anything to get you to sleep…Night bro." CR-S01 knew it was in his head but he couldn't but reply, "Goodnight to you too sis." She smiled a bit or maybe it was in his mind…?

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER!<strong>

**~Roasalia and Dad**

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long! I was just busy doing something and laziness...I'm not sure if I'll write any other B-Day thing though.<strong><br>**


End file.
